Printers are designed to accommodate detachable installation of ink cartridges or ink receptacles in the printer. Such ink cartridges or ink receptacles typically include installed devices of various kinds. An example of such a device is a memory device for storing ink-related information. High-voltage circuits (e.g. piezoelectric elements employed as remaining ink level sensors) adapted to output a response signal in response to application of higher voltage than the power supply voltage of such memory devices are also known. Devices of this kind are electrically connected to an controller of the printer (or an external device). For example, in some instances the device and the controller are electrically connected via contact terminals.    [PTL 1] JP 2002-198627A    [PTL 2] WO 2006/25578A    [PTL 3] JP 2006-15733A    [PTL 4] JP 10-230603A    [PTL 5] JP 11-320857A    [PTL 6] JP 2007-196664A    [PTL 7] U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,676B    [PTL 8] U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,917B    [PTL 9] WO 99/59823A